Son Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Super)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJBKK= |-|SSJBKKx10= |-|SSJBKKx20= |-|Ultra Instinct "Omen"= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. After defeating Kid Buu, Goku works as a radish farmer before learning of the existence of the phenomenally powerful God of Destruction Beerus, and seeks to fight and surpass him. In the process, he is introduced to the universes that exist beyond his own, and the amazing warriors that they contain. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C |''' 2-C''' |''' 2-C''' |''' 2-C''' Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 42 (physically 35) to 44 (physically 40) Classification: Saiyan, Martial Artist, "God" Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin and form defensive barriers or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and induce explosions), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki sensing, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy, Mind Reading (Not combat applicable, however), Instant Transmission, Sealing with the Mafuba, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, Can block intangible attacks Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Tore a hole in Hit's dimension and destroyed it), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Emotional Manipulation, and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10 and retains this resistance in stronger forms), Regeneration (Mid-Low). With Ultra Instinct: All previous abilities, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Instinctive Reactions, Enhanced Reactive Power Level (His attacks were getting stronger, faster, and sharper over time), Limited Power Nullification (Nullified Jiren's ki blast), Danmaku Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level+ (Trained for over 4 years and become stronger than before) | Multi-Universe level (As a Super Saiyan God, fought with a heavily suppressed Beerus, and their clash both shook and threatened to destroy Universe 7, which also would've affected worlds like the afterlife is several times larger than the universe and Kaioshin Realm, which are separate worlds from the living world. Absorbed the power of the Super Saiyan God into his base form, and became capable of holding up against Beerus as a regular Super Saiyan) | Multi-Universe level (Significantly grew in power after training with Whis, unlocking Super Saiyan Blue. Matched and overwhelmed Frieza in his Final Form, and fought him as Golden Frieza. Later trained for 3 years with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, becoming far stronger. Fought with Hit as a Super Saiyan Blue, and was able stack the Kaioken onto said transformation to increase his power tenfold and counter his Time Skip. Trained in preparation for the "Future" Trunks Saga, where he receives several Zenkais and eventually surpasses Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu alongside Vegeta, prompting them to fuse in Merged Zamasu. Could escape a suppressed Merged Zamasu's grip by powering up to full power, and could even faze him with his blows. Later trained for several months and was able to defeat Hit as a Super Saiyan Blue, whereas it previously required Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10. In the Zen Exhibition Match, he could fight against Toppo, and impressed the Gods of Destruction with his power) | Multi-Universe level (Also capable of maintaining Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20) | Multi-Universe level (Traded blows with a heavily suppressed Jiren, and shook the whole World of Void with his Ki alone. While Jiren was holding back, he was repeatedly described as the strongest enemy that Universe 7 had ever faced, and thus superior to Merged Zamasu) | Multi-Universe level '''(After breaking his limits by achieving Ultra Instinct "Omen", a second time, he managed to fight against Jiren, who was finally showing a hint of his full power) | '''Multi-Universe level (Fought Jiren at full power even after Jiren broke his own limits, and managed to defeat him after becoming enraged) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Fought with a suppressed Beerus, who should be moving at least as fast as his casual flight speed) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Attacked Jiren before Toppo and Dyspo realized what had happened, and walked past Toppo's Justice Flash. Matched a heavily suppressed Jiren. Later on, he easily blitzed Kefla) | Massively FTL+ (Grew even faster later on via breaking his limits to the point where he could keep up with Jiren in SSJB Kaio-ken x20.) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class+ | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System level+ | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. In addition, as of Battle of Gods, he has finally gotten past Super Saiyan 3's energy problem, allowing him to use it much more easily and for longer periods of time. Goku was able to fight through nearly the entire duration of the Tournament of Power despite repeatedly breaking through his limits and nearly dying multiple times, ultimately pushing himself to fight and eliminate Jiren alongside Freeza even though he could barely move moments before. Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shockwaves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. Universal with Instant Transmission. High Universal with ki blasts and attacks (Shook the infinitely large World of Void). Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Before adapting to Hit's time stop, he was able to predict the movements he'd make in the 0.1 seconds of frozen time and react properly. In addition, Goku has become the first mortal to master Ultra Instinct, a technique that even the Gods find difficult to learn, relying purely on his muscle memory and something "beyond" instinct to fight, no longer needing to consciously think to do so. Weaknesses: Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. | Ultra Instinct -Sign- is initially only temporary, and he cannot willingly enter the state, only entering it in response to being pushed to his limits. Once Goku exits the form, he is left exhausted. Goku's Ultra Instinct was initially imperfect, so it was harder for him to use it offensively, as he still held himself back by thinking out the best method of attack instead of intuiting what to do. In prolonged encounters, Goku's mastered Ultra Instinct form can spontaneously deactivate, draining Goku of most of his power. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. As of Dragon Ball Super's Tournament of Power Arc, Goku has once again used this technique in a new way, that being as a barrier against other attacks. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. After mastering Super Saiyan Blue, which required perfect ki control and a calm mind, Goku became capable of using Kaio-ken alongside this transformation, first pushing it to x10, and then x20. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Mafuba: Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Goku learned this technique from Roshi, and attempted to use it to seal Future Zamasu, but used the wrong tag, allowing him to break free. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Ultra Instinct "Omen": Also known as the Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct "Omen" is a rare and fabled technique that Goku initially learned of from Whis, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. Much faster opponents would still be able to bypass these defenses. Goku reaches this state in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" transformation, achieved after he was pushed to his absolute limits. He hasn't mastered the state, however, and cannot enter it willingly - instead, it activates when Goku is pushed to his limits. It is also harder for him to use this version of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation is only temporary, and it has a great strain on Goku's body. Ultra Instinct: The problems exemplified with Ultra Instinct "Omen", mainly that of not being able to fully utilize attack and defense, were a key factor in preventing Goku from fighting on an equal playing field with Jiren. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Goku was able to fully break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Goku reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to blitz and injure Jiren, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him. Key: Beginning of Series | Battle with Beerus and aftermath '| '''Resurrection F Saga to the Zen Exhibition Match | Universal Survival Saga (Pre Ultra Instinct "Omen") '| 'Ultra Instinct "Omen" '| '''Universal Survival Saga (Post-Ultra Instinct "Omen") | Mastered Ultra Instinct Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2